


Lessons

by Janina



Category: Emma (2020)
Genre: F/M, Married Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: Mr. Knightley has a few things to teach Emma about the marriage bed.
Relationships: George Knightley/Emma Woodhouse
Comments: 19
Kudos: 277





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I promise nothing, but I would like to make this a series.

****

**I**

George Knightley gazed adoringly at his wife as she let down her hair from it’s intricate hairstyle in front of her vanity. He was sitting up in their marriage bed, naked, and caught Emma sneaking glances at him through the mirror before her as she prepared for bed. 

He could see her spine through the night rail she wore and he wondered why she’d even bothered to wear it. He was just going to take it off as soon as she was in their bed. 

Having been only married a week, Knightley had made sure that Emma felt safe and good, so very very good when they coupled. He had thought that with Emma being a well-bred lady she would never tell him if and when she wanted to make love. 

He’d been wrong. 

And he really probably should have known better. Emma never shied away from telling him exactly what she thought - even when he didn’t want to hear it. 

He was also pleased that not only was Emma quite direct, she was also almost as insatiable as he was. She was eager for him as soon as it was this time, their time. Alone. 

He only said “almost” because truthfully, Knightley wanted her all the time. He was having difficulty keeping his need and desire in check. He wanted her naked body molded against his. He wanted her kisses and her touches and her moans constantly. She walked in a room and he half “rose to attention”. 

But Emma did not express that she wanted him all the time like that, and Knightley wondered if perhaps there was something wrong with him. Was it normal to desire someone _this_ much? 

It had been quite embarrassing the day before when he’d watched Emma play the pianoforte and had gotten flushed thinking about taking her on the floor. Mr. Woodhouse had asked him if he was feeling ill. 

Emma stood now and turned to face him with a shy little smile. He hoped she never stopped giving him that smile before they made love. 

“My love,” he said, his voice a deep rumble, and beckoned her to his side of the bed with his hand. 

She furrowed her brow and darted her eyes to the spot next to him in bed. Her spot. 

“I want to teach you something new tonight,” he said softly. 

Uncertainty flashed across Emma’s beautiful face and then she twitched her mouth to the side. 

“Do you trust me?” he asked, dropping his hand. 

“Of course I do, George,” she said as though he should have known that along. That was also a change after their marriage - her calling him George. He rather liked it. Though she did still use “Mr. Knightley” now and again. 

He patted his lap with one hand. “Then come and straddle my lap, Emma.”

Her eyes went comically wide. “You want me to-to - str-straddle you?”

He grinned. “Indeed. Like a man does a horse.”

“Mr. Knightley!” she admonished. 

He laughed. “Emma, I love it when I’ve scandalized you and you call me that.”

Her expression went from shock to confusion, and then she ducked her head and hid a smile. 

“Come here, Emma,” he said and he held out his hand again. 

Nibbling on her bottom lip, Emma walked slowly to him and rucked up her night rail. He helped guide her onto his lap and she seated herself on him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She was flaming red. 

He put his finger under her chin and drew her towards him. “Kiss me, Emma…”

She hummed happily as their lips met and he smiled into the kiss at the sound. He loved all the little sounds she made when they were like this. 

It didn’t take him long to get completely hard, especially as she unconsciously and very instinctually started to rub against him. She stopped moving the moment she felt him and drew back from their kiss. “I should lay down,” she said. 

He shook his head slowly. “No. Like this. You’ll take me inside you like this.”

She gasped softly and then looked utterly bewildered. “But how?”

“Lift up for me, dearest. Just enough to get the covers out of the way….that’s it. Sit back on my thighs...there you see?”

She bit her lip as his member stood at attention between them. “How could I miss it?”

He laughed softly. “Now I want you to lift up again, right over me...yes, just like that.”

He had himself in hand and looked up at Emma as she gazed down in wonder at him. “Lower yourself just a little, dearest,” he instructed. “Just until you can feel my cock on you.”

She blushed hard and started to say, “Knightley” as she lowered herself, but when the tip of his cock touched her little nub, it came out more like, “Kni…..”

Moving his cock against her, Knightley wanted to check her readiness, and hopefully make her wetter. When her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned, he felt her wetness coat his cock. Somehow, he got even harder. 

“Emma, I’m going to stop.”

Her eyes flew open. “Why?” she breathed. 

He smiled. “Because I want you to rub against me now. Move the way you need to, my love.”

She turned even redder and with her hands bunching up on his shoulders as though she could twist his skin into her fist, she started to move, tentatively at first. And then, when she found “The Spot”, she moved faster, and more assuredly. “George,” she whimpered. “Oh, George.”

“That’s it, Emma. Take your pleasure…. take it,” he urged. He was close to losing all control and either pushing her down on top of him or cumming on her. He squeezed his eyes shut and his head fell back against the headboard. 

She came with a cry, coating his cock with her wetness, and Knightley used that moment to ease her down upon him. “That’s my Emma...that’s it...ahhhh….fuck, Emma.”

She fluttered around him, squeezing him with her cunt. “Emma,” he whispered. “My darling.”

Emma’s eyes were wide and her pupils were blown wide as her eyes met his. “George,” she breathed, sounding almost as though she could not believe this was happening. 

He helped her move over him, slowly at first, a bit awkwardly, and then she caught on. 

Goodness, did she catch on!

She seemed surprised by it, but he figured it was instinct that guided her. 

“George,” she gasped as she began to ride him harder and faster. “I’m going to--!”

“Do it, my love,” he begged, wanting her to climax before he did. 

She tilted her head back and cried out. Knightley followed right behind her, her cries of pleasure taking him under, not to mention her cunt squeezing him so deliciously. 

He pulled her down to him, holding her trembling body against his. She buried her face in his neck and attempted to catch her breath. “I...didn’t know...it could be like that.”

He smiled somewhat smugly into her hair. “You liked it?”

She nodded and then lifted to look down upon him. “Very much. We can do that again?”

Knightley swept her hair back from her shoulders and kissed her. “Of course.”

She smiled eagerly, and quite sleepily.

“And you know what else, dearest?” he murmured. 

“Hmmm?”

He smiled like the cat who got the cream and whispered, “There is more to teach you.”


End file.
